


A Golden Haze

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dubious Consent, Gags, Gold Sickness, Human Smaug, M/M, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin's fallen into gold sickness and Smaug is jealous that his Master's spending more time with the gold then him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Golden Haze

Smaug growled quietly to himself as he stood in the shadows, pacing on occasion as he watched the dwarf stand un-moving before the mound of gold. It was driving the drake  _crazy_  as he watched and it made him more and more restless as Thorin continued to stand there. His tail flicked soundlessly behind him and thought about knocking something over, picking up a gold coin or the cup he glanced down at by his foot and throwing it into the pile just to get a rise out of the King. The memories of what happened last time sent a shiver down Smaug's spine and he lets out an annoyed huff, spoke coiling out with it. There was a different heat pooling in his gut from his thoughts and he absently rubbed at his shoulder where he could feel the scabs, feel where Thorin had bit him.

That, of course had not been the first mark the dwarf had left on his skin and certainly will not be the last...or worse for that matter. Smaug could feel where his cock started to fatten up between his human thighs and he growls again, this one a little louder and longer as he stalked forwards. He would not have been able to hide if he'd been in his natural form and definitely not this quiet as he stepped over a few plates and a golden chain littering his path. Smaug stepped on a coin and it scrapped against the ground and the sound makes Thorin's shoulders tense. Other then the small twitch, he moved no more and the drake let out a breath he had not known he was even holding before he begins to move from where he had stopped abruptly. 

Smaug does not fear Thorin, not even at the King's worse, but he does not enjoy the anger, the  _looks_  the dwarf gives him when the gold settles into his veins. It sends a very different shiver down the dragon's spine and he's half tempted to turn around and slither off to hide in the shadows, but this. Seeing his Master so caught up in the gold sickness to come down for the gold and not  **him**  really pissed Smaug off. He turns his head from the left and then the right, popping his neck as he bares his pointed teeth at Thorin's back as he continued to stalk forward. His golden eyes were trained on the dwarf's back as Smaug's tail rose up higher behind him just before launching himself forward when he was in range. 

"What the ffuung-!" Thorin snarls out viciously into the gold where he's shoved forward into, arms splayed out and grabbing onto something, anything he can get a grip on. "Hush now, it is only me." Smaug purrs seductively from where he hovers over the King's back and his eyes flick up to Thorin's head where his crown no longer rests on top, but now a few feet away in the gold. "Smaug, what the  _ **fuck**_  are you doing?! Get your fat ass off me!!" the dwarf hisses out and has to spit when a piece of a gold chain slips into his mouth. Smaug hisses from behind Thorin and plants a heavy palm into the center of the King's back to push him harder down on the gold, nails of his right hand digging into his flesh just shy of breaking skin. 

"I am only helping you out Thorin. You have been staring at this gold for  ** _hours_**  and I was wondering when you would just shove your trousers down and fuck this shit already." Smaug's voice lowered a few octaves and it actually made the dwarven king tremble beneath him and hissing at the nails still digging at his skin. "Here, let me help you." the dragon says huskily and reaches his left arm down to slip his hand in between Thorin's thighs from behind, rubbing his forearm firmly against the dwarf's groin when he reaches up for his belt. "Fuck you Smahh-smaug...what the-," his voice is cut off with a garbled sound when the King feels the harsh scrape of nails against the trail of hair leading down into his pants, making his hips cant up against Smaug's bare thighs in an attempt to get away from those nails. "Ohh, you prick." Thorin grunts out when he feels the way his cock twitches with the feeling and his belt is opened in a noisy clatter before being yanked free from his hips. 

"I am the prick now? Here I am trying to help you out and you call me a 'Prick.' That hurts Thorin, calling me names." Smaug is saying in a mock-hurt voice as he raises his left hand to his mouth to bite down on the leather he'd pulled from around Thorin's waist. "What...Smaug, stop. Let me go!" the King hisses out when the dragon behind him reaches out a hand, grabs a fistful of those thick greying curls, and yanks hard. The movement pulls Thorin's head back and he roars out a sharp cry when pain prickles on his scalp with each hair that's pulled tight. 

"You...assh-huuggh!" Thorin started to say, but his words were cut off once more when Smaug shoves the leather strap side ways in his mouth before pulling it tight behind the dwarf's head. The drake loops the leather through it's clasps and pulls on it harder, making Thorin growl and grind his teeth against the strip in his mouth that holds his tongue down. "Oh that is so much better." Smaug hums pleasantly behind the Dwarf and earns a harsh shove of the King's ass back against his naked groin. Thorin's making all kinds of angry sounds as he fights to get the leather out of his mouth and it only makes Smaug chuckle as the dwarf tries to reach his right hand back behind his head to undo the belt. His other hands buried deep in the gold as he struggles to keep himself up on his hands and knees under the dragon.

"Oh no you don't." the dragon barks out and grabs Thorin's right hand and yanks it back towards him over the dwarf's shoulder, pulling Thorin's elbow up over his own head in another garbled snarl. "Leave it!" Smaug hisses near the other's ear and earns a harsh muffled sound as Thorin tries to yell at him despite the belt wrapped around his head and in his mouth. The drake holds tight to Thorin's arm as the King struggles to turn himself around and ends up toppling over into the gold for his efforts. His face hits the gold first and he yowls at the stinging pain on his cheek when a rather pointed gem stabs into the flesh, causing him to bleed. "You are feisty this time,  _my King._ " Smaug says with a purr as he continues to hold onto the arm he's still got pinned up over Thorin's shoulder to prevent him from removing the belt. 

The dragon watches as Thorin lowers his hips down and, whether it was intentional or not, grinds his hips against the gold they fight on. It sends a jealous spark down Smaug's spine and he bares his teeth with a sudden growl that rumbles within his chest. "Do you want it more then me? Do you desire the gold more then myself, Thorin?!" Smaug asks and his eyes burn bright with jealous anger as he lets Thorin's arm go. He reaches that same hand down and yanks aggressively at Thorin's trousers, tearing the fabric easily with his claws. 

It makes the dwarf grunt out as the torn fabric is tugged from his body and tossed carelessly aside to present bare flesh to the drake. Smaug's chest rumbles with his growls as smoke curls up from his nose with the attempt at building flames that his human body cannot hold. They smother quickly as the dragon gets his hands down on Thorin's hips, yanking the dwarf up against his thighs even as he continues to fight him. It's only when Smaug gets his heavy cock pressed between the dwarf's ass cheeks does Thorin's struggles begin to subside a little. The dragon's body has grown hot with his anger and he glares down at the body on it's hands and knees before him. 

"Do you want to grind your thick cock against the gold, dwarf? Writhe on top as it warms under your touch." Smaug begins to speak in a few octaves lower then his normal voice and he can feel the shiver that wracks Thorin's body. "Want to feel the treasures against your bare skin while you rut against it until you come." he adds in a lower voice when he bends over Thorin and whispers into the dwarf's ear. Smaug hears the moans that slips from the King's mouth the same time Thorin rolls his hips up against the dragon's fat prick. It makes Smaug groan with the feeling and he grinds his hips forward, making the other beneath him bite down on the belt again when he moans. 

"Let me help you with that." Smaug purrs seductively against Thorin's ear before sticking out his forked tongue and licking up the shell slowly. Another muffled sound spills from the dwarf's mouth as he lets the drake grab one wrist and plants his hand above his head in the gold, doing the same with the other. "Keep those there. Touch,  _ **feel**_  your treasures as I open up your body to take my dick." Smaug orders as he watches Thorin obey and grabs handfuls of the jewels under his palms. The dragon shuffles back and places both hands on either cheek, spreading them apart to look down at where Thorin arches his back into the touch and ass in the air for him. He takes, but a moment to admire the little pink pucker winking at him as the dwarf can't help the drool that spills from his mouth and onto the gold he's got his head resting on.

Smaug lowers his head down until he's hovering just above Thorin's ass, warm breath blowing out over the King's hole before licking a long wet line up the dwarf's crack. Smaug cares not for the musky sweat taste that clings to his tongue when he pulls it away and repeats his action, earning such pretty little whimpers from the King under him. He does this until Thorin's squirming under him in an attempt to get his tongue inside and only then does he cave and stick that tongue deep inside the dwarf's ass. A gorgeous moan is roared from Thorin's mouth as he forces his hips back against Smaug's face before the dragon can even get a hold on his hips to keep him still. The dwarf wraps his arms around the nearest treasures and pulls them closer to his head as he pants heatedly.

Smaug's tongue penetrates him deep, licking along his inner walls and has to force Thorin to hold still when the King doesn't stop wriggling. He can feel the sweat sticking to his hands from the other's body and tastes it when it drips down Thorin's crack to land on his tongue still thrusting inside his hole. The dragon growls viciously against the dwarf's ass when he feels a hand in his hair, pulling roughly and making him wince at the sting on his scalp. "What did I tell you?!" he spits out once the drake pulls his tongue out of Thorin's ass and grabs a hold of the other's wrist. He feels Thorin pulling as he tries to get it out of his hair and slams it back on the gold above his head.

"It. Stays.  _There._ " Smaug hisses out in a dangerously low tone that makes Thorin's whole body tremble as he's pinned down against the gold more then he already is. He can feel the sharp angles jabbing up into his chest and arms where they are held against the treasures, but cares less when he gets a few more cuts in an attempt to wriggle free. Well, not to get away really; more in trying to get the dragon's dick that he can feel just above his tailbone now where Smaug's bent over top of his smaller form. Smaug doesn't relent a single inch even as Thorin rocks his hips up against his cock and makes his shaft slip down to prod at his hole. The feeling of the blunt head poking at his asshole makes the King practically yell and finally holds still when Smaug's free hand grips the back of his neck. 

The dragon is growling louder, never really stopped as he forces Thorin to stay still and hears the answering hiss from the King. "I will fuck this into you when I am good and ready. Right now, you have yet to hold still for me." Smaug huffs out and another puff of smoke rolls out of his mouth and nose to disappear into the air. Thorin growls back, but he remains still, only shivering as he waits restlessly for Smaug to do something already. The King's on the verge of snapping when he hears a slick sound from behind him and whines so loudly when it dawns on him what that sound is. 

He's trembling harder now when he listens to Smaug moving behind him, unable to turn his head and look for the drake's still got him pinned against the gold. His face and body ache with the cuts and bruises he's gotten from being manhandled on the gold, but cares not when he feels something being pushed against his hole again. Thorin bites down so hard on the leather he's sure there will be teeth marks permanently etched into the leather after it's removed from his mouth when he feels the pressure nudging at his hole again. Thorin knows now what that pressure is and he groans deeply when he feels Smaug's dick trying to push into his ass. There's pain, of course there would be if he'd only been stretched with just a tongue and knows there will be blood running down his thighs if that dragon keeps trying to force his prick into his body. 

Sure enough, the moment Smaug grips the dwarf's neck tighter he slams forward and buries his entire length inside Thorin's body. The King cries out in agony when the force splits his hole open and he begins to bleed. He tries not to clench around that girth, knowing it will only make it hurt worse, but it is hard as tears well up in his eyes before trickling down his cheeks. Smaug digs his nails into Thorin's hip as the dwarf tries to pull away and holds him down on his cock, growling out a warning. Thorin cries at the pain in his ass as the dragon ignores it and begins to pull out before thrusting once back inside.

That pain shoots up his spine when Smaug continues to keep his cock sheathed inside the King's ass. "You squeeze me so tight, dwarf." Smaug purrs out softly and looks down at where his cock is still deep inside. He hums curiously at the sight of the blood and pulls his dick almost out to see it smeared across his length. "It seems I did not prepare you enough and have torn you open." the dragon says in an amused tone as Thorin just pants under him. He's loosing his voice by the time Smaug rolls his hips against the King's thrusting his cock in and out with the movement. 

He can still feel the sting with each thrust of Smaug's hips as the drake ignores his cries, fucking his prick into him and feels the way the blood starts to slide down his thigh. It's slow to disappear and he's got his eyes clamped shut as he gasps helplessly against the gold Thorin's pinned on as Smaug picks up his pace. By the time the dragon's pounding harder into him, that pain has nearly slipped away, overtaken by pleasure now. It still aches, of course it does, but Thorin is able to ignore it as he listens to the panting breaths over his head. The dwarf arches his back when Smaug moves his hand from his neck to place it beside Thorin's head to hold himself up as he fucks into him harder. 

The dragon fucks him into the gold, making Thorin moan in such a wrecked tone as he tries holding himself up. Smaug can feel his rising orgasm and he turns his head enough to lick along Thorin's sweaty neck, hair getting caught on his tongue and he growls when trying to get the dwarf's hair out of his mouth. He eventually pulls his hand away from Thorin's waist, pushes the hair out of his mouth and off the King's neck, and grabs his waist yet again. It takes no time for him to pick up his pace and he fucks himself into the other once more. Smaug wraps his tail around to slide in under Thorin's body, moving to wrap the tip of his tail around the dwarf's cock.

Smaug licks again at Thorin's neck as he thrusts a handful more times before he feels his cock pulse with oncoming orgasm. Just as he starts to come, the dragon opens his mouth and clamps down on the side of Thorin's neck. He bites hard enough to puncture the dwarf's skin and earns a weak cry, feeling Thorin slumping against the gold when he feels his ass being pumped full of come. It tips the King over and he comes, spunk shooting from the tip of his cock and coating the drake's tail. Smaug's come spurts out around his cock and makes Thorin flinch when it joins the dried blood that had ran down his thighs.

The dragon slows to a stop and pulls his mouth off the bite to lick over the mark, swallowing down the blood that beads up. Thorin groans at the feeling of Smaug's tongue licking at the tender flesh and further sinks down onto the gold, letting Smaug's softening prick slip free from his sore ass. The dragon lets him be as he shuffles down the other's body and looks over his rear before reaching his hands out to tenderly pull his cheeks apart. Thorin whimpers softly and isn't sure if he wants to pull away or push into Smaug's touches and decides on the latter when he feels a tongue licking so gently at his hole. After the drake cleans up the mess he'd made, he moves over to take off the belt from the dwarf's mouth before laying down and joining him in sleep.


End file.
